Time Madness
by DarkPrincess758
Summary: There is something weird going on in the editing department! Onodera and Takano are who know where. Yokozawa is understanding. Kisa Hatori and Mino befriend Saga and "Oda" and- WAIT! WHAT? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?
1. What Just Happened?

**I sadly own nothing other then the time travel idea :c (Haru does NOT belong to me he belongs to Shay from !)  
ENJOY! XD**

Chapter 1- What Just Happened!?

_High School Era:_

_Nobody's POV:_

"You are seriously ... Just **GROSS!**" Green eyes widdened in shock and became glassy filled with tears just threatenting to fall down soft rosy cheeks. "...I-I'm sorry." "Ugh" Saga groaned in pain clutching his head even wobbling a bit. "Senp-" Saga collapsed on the groung and shortly after the same thing happened to Ritsu.

* * *

-_DARKNESS_-

_"Oda's" POV:_

"H...y" "...y" "..a..y.." "Hey..." "a..." "...H"

Green eyes opened slightly and all that he saw was a big blure therfore sat up slowly his vision came to focus and revealed a black hair brown eyed guy who looks around his own age.  
"Hey are you ok?" "W-what happened?" I sat up and took a quick look aroun my surroundings to say what I saw shocked me is the understaetment of the year! I looked around to see ... stuffed animals? What the heck?! Where an I? What is going on?! Wh- "Ugh" Huh? I look down to see ... SAGA-SENPAI! He's here too?! Ho- "Can you get off of me?"  
A large blush covers my face as I realized that I was sitting on his chest. "Ah yes! Sorry!" Man this is SO humiliating! I quickly stood up ... or at least tried to before being pulled back down ... Huh? When I realized what was holding me down I blushed even harder. " A-Ano... senpai y-your arm is wra-wraped around m-my wai-waist."  
He quickly let go right after I said that... but still .. what happened and where the heck are we?  
"Well it's good to see that you are ok-um?" "Oh i'm sorry ... Ritsu. Ritsu Onodera." Confusion hit the guy's face ... Eh? "B-but that's not possible Ricchan is an adualt not a teenager." WAIT! WHAT!? I'm almost hesitent to ask this but I need to know...  
"I'm sorry sir but" I was able to stand up and look at this guy senpai stood up right after me but I paid no mind to that ... {also no more dizzy Ritsu yay!}  
"What year is it?" More confusion hit his face but he responded "2014...why?"  
. . . HUH?! "H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE ? !" This has to be some crazy dream! There is NO way that me and senpai traveled 10 years into the future!  
"So you said your name is Ritsu Onodera right?" "Yes sir." A large grin covered his entire face ... that can't be good.  
"So how old are you Little Ricchan?" ...Little...Ricchan?...Does he know my future self or something? "Yup best friends" He suddenly said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Eh?" "You asked if I know your future self."  
...I DID!? MAN I WAS THINKING OUT LOUD! "Ok now what about yo-" He froze...why? He suddenly gasped loudly and shouted "No way you are Mini Takano-san!"  
... Senpai gave the guy a good glare mixed with a wtf face. "So do you guys go to the same school?"  
...what is this ... 20 questions?!  
I slowly nod my head in responce and a blush covers my face as I thought about watching senpai.  
The guy kept looking between us before saying "You two are so different from your future selfs" ...eh? " W-what do you mean?" ...I don't change THAT much ... do I?  
"Well there isn't a day of screaming eacy others head off for example and Ricchan is always graring at Takano-san as though his mere exsistence is the end of the world ... there is also times where Ricchan gets a 'little' violent. So seeing you two like this is rather shocking."  
**(A/N: Kisa is the one explaining this because he is the gossip king so he just knows)**  
...Eh?! I-I don't understand! W-why do I act like this...What does senpai do to make me hate him so?!  
"Hey Kisa!" A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes spoke " Our time Onodera and Takano are gone ... they just vanished."  
VANISHED!? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Nobody's POV:

"Madam ... are you sure that this was a good idea?" A young woman spoke with worry clear in her bright green eyes.  
"Yes...it will all be revealed in time." A shadowed figure responded.

"...In time..." She quietly repeated.

CHAPTER 1 IS NOW OVER!  
THANKS FOR READING! XD


	2. Little Ricchan & Mini Takano-sanOO

_**Chapter 2- "Little Ricchan" &amp; "Mini Takano-san" meets Ricchan &amp; Takano-san O.O**_

_Nobody's POV:_

"...What do you mean ... vanished?" Oda managed to get out confusion and shock all over his and Saga's face. "They were here a minute ago but now they're gone." Hatori calmly spoke shocking everyone...

_Flashback:_

It was a normal day in the emerald editing department..."Oi! Newbie! Get me 20 copies of this!" Takano shouted, shoving the manuscripts into Onodera's face. The only thing Onodera was able to do in response was glare at his tyrant of a boss/lover- 'WE ARE **NOT**LOVERS!'  
...Yeah...still working on getting him far, far away from denial road and into love city.

_Bonk  
_"Oi! Stop daydreaming and go!"...If glaring at someone could kill them then Takano Masamune would have died 1000 times at that one moment. Onodera opened his mouth to make his own remark...  
When suddenly there was a bright, blinding light surrounding Takano and Onodera. Worried for his friend and boss Kisa tried to warn them "Guy-"  
before he could warn them...  
They were gone...  
and in they're place there was two highschoolers that strangely represented Takano and Onodera ... unconcious...

_End Flashback  
-_  
"-And that's what happened." Kisa concluded.

_BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM_

Everyone in the room froze at the sound of someone's running footsteps.  
They got louder...and louder...and even louder.  
A figure's shadow could be seen under the door.  
The door slams open revealing...  
...Haru.

"Is everyone ok I hear-" He suddenly froze.  
Spotting "Little Ricchan", and "Mini Takano-san".  
Haru just stared and they stared right back at him.  
"..." Wide eyed Haru opened his mouth, then shut it.  
He repeated this process for a while untill

_BAM  
_He fainted.

Unknown to anybody ...  
two figures magicly appeared behind them. Nobody would have noticed that is if-

_BONK  
_"OW!"

Everyone turned around and what they saw...  
Takano crouched down to the floor clutching his throbbing head  
and Onodera standing up with a look that could kill with his fist raised above Takano's head.

"Ricchan...Takano-san?" Kisa had somehow managed to get out, hesitantly.  
The two looked over at Kisa (not yet noticing their younger selfs). "What happened?" Hatori, knowing what Kisa wanted to ask, said.  
Onodera furred his eyebrows and frowned while Takano stood up.  
Removing his fist Onodera said, "We're not really sure...you see-"  
-_Flashback:_

Onodera opened his mouth to make his remark when a bright, blinding light surrounded the two  
when the light finally died down...they were still having a glare contest (-.-)  
Onodera's eyes widdened suddenly and slowly backed away.  
Confused, Takano looked around only to feel his own eyes widden in shock...  
They were...in...  
...their old highschool...

Takano kept looking around, the confusion he felt hitting him in the face stonger, and stronger by every passing second. Ritsu walked around until,

_Bump_

He looked down to see ... a rather ... familiar literature magazine.  
He picked it up and his eyes widdened

_Flashback...in a flashback:_

'I really hope that senpai will like this'

'You are seriously...just **GROSS!**

_End flashback ...in a flashback:_

Takano quickly turned towards Ritsu when he heard a sharp intake of breath...  
...what he saw was the imposible.  
Right in front of him stood Ritsu HOWEVER, he was tightly clutching onto a literature magazine, a deep angry blush covered his face and he was glaring at him...  
...but that's not what supprised Takano...no, it was the non-stop tears streaming down his love's face. He was about to ask his beloved what's wrong but,...  
Ritsu glared even harder, then covered his eyes with his bangs, took a deep breath and-  
"YOU BASTARD!" Ritsu dropped the book and ran at Takano

_BONK  
_"OW!"

_End flashback:_

"-

And that's what happened." Onodera said concluding what happened. Kisa, just now noticing the tear stains on his friend's face, decided to joke/tease Ritsu to somewhat cheer him up. "Hey Ricchan I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me that you and Takano went to school together?" Onodera's eyes widdened in shock then...  
"uh...hi?" Oda said nerviously.

At that moment past met present  
as they met each other's eyes  
anybody could tell the similar thought they shared...  
'What the heck?!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED XD


	3. Sleeping ArrangementsFirst Night

**Chapter 3 Sleeping Arrangements/First Night**

Just about anyone could tell that something was seriously off, due to the highly tense atmosphere. Two pairs of emerald green eyes stared at one another, one full of sweet, sweet innocence, while the other simply jaded...and broken, but both equally confused. Two pairs of velvet brown eyes stared at one another, both pairs nutrual, nearly imposable to read, but there was no maskin the shock and confusion shown in those dark brown orbs.

Onodera opened his mouth and- "Ugh." two large eyes opened and Haru sat up holding his head. "Haru!" Onodera ran full speed to his cousin, concern shining strongly in his eyes, "...Ritsu...I just had the craziest dream! I saw you and Takano!...not from right now. But from highschool!"

"That wasn't a dream." Everybody turned to the voice that broke the ice revealing...Saga. Once again-

"..."

"...So if we're going to be here for a while, where are we going to sleep?" Saga said, once again breaking the tension. 'Oda' and Saga stared at eachother for a good minute or two before-  
"I think you two should stay with me and Takano-san." Onodera spoke trying his hardest not to give Saga a death glare **{A/N: Keep in mind, Saga recently lashed out at 'Oda'and Onodera got PO because of the lash out.}** "Um..ok...but what will be the sleeping arrangements?" 'Oda' asked not feeling super shy...for once. _'Probably because he's my future sel-'_ His thoughts were interupted when he felt a muscular arm wrap around his delicate waist, and pull him into a strong chest. Shortly afterwards Onodera felt the same. The two looked up revealing...Takano. **{A/N: -.- ... OF COURSE! WHO ELSE?!}** Causing 'Oda' to blush deeply, and Onodera to give his oh-so-famous-glare/blush.

"Onodera, his past self, and myself will stay at his place...it IS clean now afterall. And my past self will stay at my place." Outraged, Onodera opened his mouth to protest...howerver- "Onodera, this is an order from your boss." "..." If looks could kill, then Takano would be lying dead right now. Takano then grew a perverted smirk and leaned down to whisper hiskily in both Ritsu's ears "Just think of all the 'fun' things we could do together." Earning two pairs of widdening green eyes, an even deeper blush from 'Oda', a giggle from Haru, and a-

_BONK  
_"YOU PERVERT!"  
...from Onodera.

* * *

_AFTER WORK  
__  
"Good work today." Kisa says yawning while waking to the exit, stopping for a moment then turned around and said, "Good luck." then he left, leaving Takano-san, Ricchan, Mini-Takano-san, and Little Ricchan alone. "Let's go."

* * *

_AT THE APPARTMENTS  
__  
"...neighbors?" "Unfortunately." 'Oda', noticing the extreem discomfort for his future self at the mere thought of being around Takano, or just Takano in gereral, disided to speak up, "How about I sleep with Takano-san, and my future self sleeps with Saga-senpai?" Three pairs of eyes widdened in shock at this. Onodera thought,_'I understand what he is trying to do..but...HES STILL PUTTING ME WITH THE INSENSETIVE, COLD HEARTED BASTARD!'_ While Takano thought, _'This might work. Afterall he IS more open and honest...I might even get to learn a few new things about him.'_ And Saga just had a WTF face. Right when Onodera opened his mouth to protest-  
"Alright."

"...Takano-san?"  
A soft mumble was barely heared.

"...Well let's get in."

* * *

_WITH SAGA AND ONODERA_

"Make yourself at home." Onodera said in a voice that screamed, 'My life sucks, and its all YOUR fault!' "You can sleep on the couch...ok?" And the only response he got was a grunt...he then looked upwards with a face that said, 'why me?'

* * *

_WITH TAKANO __AND "ODA_

"Um...th-thank you for allowing me to stay." 'Oda' said looking at the floor with his beat-red face. Takano, in return smiled lovingly at his love's past self and said, "The bedroom is just down the hall...you should get some sleep. Get into bed." 'Oda' felt his his emerald eyes widden and fill up with tears at his beloved senpai's future self's words. "W-why?" 'Oda' found himself saying, "Wh-why would you allow someone in your bed. WHO YOU THINK IS**GROSS**?!" Hot tears spilled down his soft rosey cheeks, as he collapsed to the wood floor on all fours, still crying his eyes out. He suddenly felt two muscular arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a warm chest, one arm stayed around his waist as though the owner of said arm was afraid to let go, afraid to lose him, while the other found itself tangling the fingers of a hand in soft, silky, smooth, brown hair. He then felt Takano's warm breath by his ear, shortly following a soft, gentle whisper of-  
"I'm sorry...  
...Ritsu."

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

"Madam? Is everything ok?"  
"Yes...Everything is going according to plan."


	4. Farewell Ritsu, My Beloved

I OWN NOTHING HARU BELONGS TO SHAY FROM !

-  
**Chapter 4~ Farewell Ritsu, My beloved**

_Pain...  
Cry...  
Alone...  
Miss..._

All these words fitted Takano Masamune, Kisa Shota, and Haru perfectly at this moment.

As the warm salty tears streamed down their faces, and chocked up sobs escaped through their chenched teeth one has to wonder...

How did all of this happen anyways?

* * *

_24 hours ago_

'Oda' POV:

It has been almost a whole week sence me and Saga-senpai ended up ten years into the future. All in all, everything has been okay...  
...that is except...

My future self has been acting really weird these past few days...  
...he went to talk to Haru and Kisa about something...

...  
I don't know what is going on but I WILL find out.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Onodera, as quietly as he could walked out of his apparment and towards the elevator...

"Where do you think you are going?!" The voice belonged to none other then Takano Masamune himself.

_'Crap! Why does he have to come out NOW of all times?!'_

As Onodera was mentaly beating himself, Takano not recieving an answer become annoyed.

"Well?!" Takano asked, the annoyence clear in his tone.

_CREAK_

Two doors opened at the same time and out came Saga and 'Oda'

_'Crap! What do I do?!'  
_Onodera thought worriedly

And before his mind could talk him out of it, his two shaking hands reached up towards Takano's chest.

Clutching the material of his opened coat, Onodera pulled him down.

Getting on his tip toes for better aim, Onodera smooched Takano right then and there...  
on the lips.

Takano's amber eyes widdened in complete shock, unable to respond to his beloved's sudden affection.

While Saga and 'Oda' slowly turned to eachother with a 'WTF' face.

Regaining his posture, Takano's eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss, his arms raped around Ritsu's waist tightly...kissing him back.

Onodera soon felt a warm tounge poke his smooth bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth as though trying to tease Takano.

Shortly after, Takano's tounge met Onodera's for a battle of dominance.

As the two lovers stood there, sharing a sweet gentle passionate kiss...  
...their past selfs stood there, confusion shown strongly on their young faces.

Pulling away and gently putting placing a soft hand on Takano's cheek, Onodera mumbled "I'll be back." then walked towards the elevator.

Not knowing he dropped a note and ignoring his name being called.

* * *

_AT KISA'S PLACE_

DING DONG

Kisa walked to the door with Haru hot on his tail. Both smiled warmly when they saw Onodera.

It is no secret that both care greatly for the younger man, they thought of him as a good friend and even a little brother...whom they just loved to tease.

But the smiles vanished as they saw the broken and hopeless look in Ritsu's eyes.

Haru frowned at this...  
the last time he saw 'that' look was when Ritsu's beloved Saga-senpai broke his heart due to a misplaced laugh.

Before Haru or Kisa could saw a word...  
"Is it done yet?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Haru responded  
"Yeah i'll go get it."

Leaving Kisa and Ritsu alone.  
Kisa looked at Ritsu with concern and asked  
"Rittie? Are you sure about this?"

Ritsu in return said  
"...If someone wanted to kill Yukina...wouldn't you do the same?"

You see these past few days someone has been trying to kill Takano.

It started out as nasty letters about how he does his work, to words of intence hatered and grudges, and now death threats.  
Which is were Ritsu gets involved.

Haru walked back to the room and handed Ritsu a large colarful stick that Kisa and Haru had made for him.

Ritsu then walked out ignoring the bad feeling he had.

* * *

_ON TOP OF A CLIFF_

Ritsu glared at the hooded figure in front of him and yelled  
"Why are you trying to kill Takano-san?!"

The unknown male figure said nothing  
Instead he reached up and pulled down his dark hood.

Ritsu felt his eyes widden a bit at the face that was revealed to him  
"...Haitani-san?"

Yup that's right! The one trying to kill Takano is none other then Haitani Shin.

Haitani didn't respond but instead pulled out a large katanna sword.

He then swung it at Ritsu's colorfull stick.

_CRACK_

The stick broke into two pieces  
Sadly that was not the only thing the sword hit.

Gasping at the searing pain in his left shoulder  
Ritsu fell to his knees...dropping the stick on the sandy ground

Ritsu looked up at Haitani helplessly as he slowly stood up  
once again standing at the edge of the large cliff

Clutching his shoulder so he won't bleed out  
Ritsu began to glare

And that is when Haitani decided to speak  
"Takano took my lover, my beloved, my everything away from me...  
NOW IT IS TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR!"

Haitani then pulled a large metal stick  
and sprinted at Ritsu

* * *

_A young teenage boy walked through the narrow space between the large bookshelfs of the school library with a small smile on his young face._

When he found the book he wanted, he reached up to grab it  
not before his hand touched another person's

Turning his head he saw the love of his life

'Saga-senpai'  
He quickly snapped out of his trance and said  
'I'm sorry. You go ahead and take the book'

Saga only said  
'How do you know my name?'

Now realizing he had spoke outloud responded with  
'I'm in love with you senpai'

* * *

"What the? No! Why am I thinking of these memories now?!"

_15 year old Onodera Ritsu lied underneath his beloved Saga-senpai  
as he gently thrusted in and out of his delicate body_

'Ritsu'  
Masamune slowly leaned down and pushed his lips on Ritsu's in gentle, romantic kisses

Shortly after releasing Masamune looked at the beautiful sweaty face of his newly founded love

And said in a gentle and caring voice  
'I love you'

* * *

'I love you'  
'I love you'  
'I love you'

* * *

"UGH!"  
Onodera was snapped out of his thoughts as the metal stick made contact with his face

Caught off gaurd Ritsu could do nothing  
as his numb body fell backwards...  
...and off the large cliff...  
...and towards the angry river below

The wind blowing angerly at him as he fell  
...and fell...

He knew at that moment that there was NO way he was going to live

His large emerald eyes seemed even larger because he had widdened them...

From the shock?

From the pain?

No... it was the memories of Takano racing through his mind

From Takano helping him on his math homework  
To Takano confessing his love for him ten years later  
To Takano holding him in his arms ever so gently

"You are seriously...just **GROSS**!"  
No longer did those hurtful words echo through his mind...  
No...it has been replaced by the sweet and gentle words...  
"I love you"

There was only one thing that Onodera Ritsu was thinking of at this one moment

**_"Masamune."  
_**

* * *

_"Masamune."_

Takano froze  
His face showed total shock

Shortly tranformed into horror  
Due to the painful clenching of his heart

He quickly pulled the note Onodera had dropped and opened it  
His eyes widdened at the words

_"If you want nothing to happen to your beloved Takano  
then meet me at XxCliffxX"_

Takano ran and ran as fast as he could  
Feeling as though he was about to throw up

His vision blurred  
due to the tears welling up in his eyes

However the thought of loosing Ritsu...  
...for good caused him to run faster

Haru and Kisa saw Takano take off  
They didn't need to ask  
They KNEW something bad had happened  
...to Ritsu.

* * *

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

"AURGH!"

"Madam...is everything alright?"

"No it is not!  
It is time I take matters into my own hands."

The three did not stop runnining untill they reached the large cliff...  
That Ritsu had fallen off of

Looking around the rocky and sandy cliff  
Haru and Kisa found something on the ground towards the edge

Slowly walking towards it  
Haru gasped loudly as he realized what it was

Tears formed at the edges of his eyes  
As he cried out...  
"RITSU!"  
Before collapsing onto his hands and knees  
Sobbing loudly

Takano and Kisa felt their eyes watter as they realized what had happened

Kisa was the next to break  
Falling down onto his hands and knees as well  
Crying his eyes out

Takano numbly walked over to the edge and looked down  
Just to see the angry river...  
...that took his beloved away from him

His heart hurt more and more with every beat  
His throught felt dry to the point he could barely breath  
Tears stinged his eyes

He then too fell to his hands and knees  
Feeling something underneath his hand  
He clutched it and picked it up

He didn't need to ask to know that the broken stick was Ritsu's  
...Ritsu...

_"I'll be back."_

Takano knows now that Ritsu isn't coming back  
That he will never see him again  
kiss those soft lips  
hug that delicate body  
see those emerald eyes  
...ever again...

He closed his dark brown eyes  
And felt those warm tears stream down his cheeks  
_'Ritsu...Ritsu...Ritsu...  
...It hurts...  
...It hurts so much...'_

Ritsu was his everything  
Now Ritsu is dead

And so is Takano's soul.


	5. When You're Gone (Yokozawa,Kisa,Yukina)

**I OWN NOTHING**

**SHAY-SAN OWNS HARU**

**ENJOY ... I THINK**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY YOKOZAWA, KISA, AND YUKINA'S REACTION TO RITSU'S DEATH!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON TIME MADNESS:_

_Ritsu glared at the figure in front of him_

_"Why are you trying to kill Takano-San?!"_

* * *

_That is when Haitani decided to speak_

_"Takano took my beloved from me...now it is time to return the favor!"_

* * *

_Only one thing was running through Ritsu Onodera's mind at that one moment_

_"Masamune"_

* * *

_Ritsu...Ritsu...Ritsu..._

_'It hurts so much.'_

_Ritsu was his everything_

_Now Ritsu was dead_

_..._

_And so was Takano's soul._

* * *

**_Chapter 5~When You're Gone Part 1_**

_Nobody's POV:_

It has been three weeks since the tragic event that took Ritsu's life away occurred

Just by walking into the room you just KNOW that something terrible has happened

All anyone knows it that they will NEVER forget how they found out

* * *

_Yokozawa:_

He could be found at his boyfriend soon to be husband Zen's house with one thought on his mind

'Masamune has been real distant lately...I haven't even seen Onodera for quite some time...'

Then "the idea came up"

'ONODERA RITSU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MASAMUNE! AGAIN! I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE TO TRUST YOU!'

In his anger he never heard the approaching footsteps until he felt two warm muscular arms wrap around his torso

...

There is only one person in the whole universe who is not afraid to do 'that'

...

"Zen"

Yokozawa then felt vibrating on his neck

'...is he...?'

"What the hell is so funny?!"

Zen only smiled and kissed Yokozawa's cheek

Zen suddenly leaned in to push his lips against Yokozawa's in a kiss

He go closer...and closer...and then

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Yokozawa made a grunt in annoyance and looked ant his phone to see who had the guts to interrupt him

'Masamune'

'...well I better answer it before he ends up killing himself.' Yokozawa thought annoyed

When he answered he wasn't able to make out what was being said but understood two words

And those two words shook him to the core

"_Ritsu...dead"_

At that moment Yokozawa could feel his stomach turn

And the need to vomit also appeared

...

'He's...dead?'

* * *

_Yukina/Kisa:_

Yukina could be found in his apartment making a delicious meal for him and of course his sweet, lovable, cute baby face boyfriend, Kisa Shouta.

_DING DONG_

_"Kisa-san is here"_

Yukina felt his lips curve upwards in a large warm happy smile

He happily...and sparkly walked to his front door

Opened it...and...

There stood his cute love

Noticing that the door was open Kisa walked inside, not raising his head to greet his lover

Yukina furred his brows in concern

"Kisa-san what's wrong?"

Kisa slowly looked up at Yukina with warm tears streaming down his cute baby face

Immediately Yukina pulled Kisa into a warm and loving embrace

Large brown eyes slid shut slowly

_"What would you do if someone tries to kill Yukina?"_

Even now Ritsu's final words continued to haunt him

The tears fell faster and faster...there was only one thought going through Kisa's head

_"I could have prevented this from happening...if I had known that **this** would happen...if I had known that I would never see him again...that he would die...then...I **NEVER** would have let him go...oh Kami-sama please please please forgive me this is all my fault!"_

"sa..n" "ki...n" "sa..sa" "Kisa-san!"

The worried voice of Yukina finally managed to break Kisa from his deep thoughts

Dark brown eyes met almond hazel

"Kisa-san...why are you crying?"

Concern leaked through Yukina's voice as he gently wipes the offending tears away

"..."

"Kisa-san?"

"..."

"Shouta?"

"My fault..."

"Eh?"

"Ricchan's dead...and it's all my fault"

Yukina's hazel eyes widened in realization

Ritsu Onodera was Kisa's best friend...and he loved him...

Not the way that he loves Yukina of course

...but as a little brother

Yukina said nothing and just held him tighter

Kisa breathed in the scent of his lover

Closed his eyes...and let it out

He trembled and wailed silently

Each cry broke Yukina's heart more and more

_"What would you do if ssomeone tries to kill Yukina?"_

What would I do?

Yukina and Kisa slowly slid to the floor and there was one thought that the two lovers shared

_"He didn't deserve to die"_

* * *

**ALRIGHT THE END...FOR NOW**

**I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY HOPING FOR TAKANO AND HARU BUT SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO KEEP WAITING!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME XD**


	6. When You're Gone (Yuu,Haru,Saga,Oda)

**PART TWO TO THE SAD TIME MADNESS ALSO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF SAGA, ODA, HARU, AND YUU,**

**BUT NOT TAKANO**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**HARU BELONGS TO SHAY-SAN**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON TIME MADNESS:_

_Ritsu glared at the figure in front of him_

_"Why are you trying to kill Takano-San?!"_

* * *

_That is when Haitani decided to speak_

_"Takano took my beloved from me...now it is time to return the favor!"_

* * *

_Only one thing was running through Ritsu Onodera's mind at that one moment_

_"Masamune"_

* * *

_Ritsu...Ritsu...Ritsu..._

_'It hurts so much.'_

_Ritsu was his everything_

_Now Ritsu was dead_

_..._

_And so was Takano's soul._

_..._

_When he answered he wasn't able to make out what was being said but understood two words_

_And those two words shook him to the core_

_"Ritsu...dead"_

_At that moment Yokozawa could feel his stomach turn_

_And the need to vomit also appeared_

_..._

_'He's...dead?'_

_..._

_Yukina's hazel eyes widened in realization_

_Ritsu Onodera was Kisa's best friend...and he loved him..._

_Not the way that he loves Yukina of course_

_...but as a little brother_

_Yukina said nothing and just held him tighter_

_Kisa breathed in the scent of his lover_

_Closed his eyes...and let it out_

_He trembled and wailed silently_

_Each cry broke Yukina's heart more and more_

_"What would you do if ssomeone tries to kill Yukina?"_

_What would I do?_

_Yukina and Kisa slowly slid to the floor and there was one thought that the two lovers shared_

_"He didn't deserve to die"_

* * *

_YUU/HARU:_

Yuu was sitting at home drawling Haru  
That is until he got a phone call

**_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG  
_****_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

Expecting it to be Haru he answered happily

"Moshi Moshi?"

He then heard a female voice

"Is this Yuu Yanase?"

Much to even his own shock a responded

"Yeah...who is this?"

"My name is irrelevant right now, you need to know something important"

Yuu sat on his comfy sofa in confusion for a few moments before saying

"Okay what is it?"

the other person was quiet for a few moments before saying

"Your lover Haru is...how do I put this"

Yuu glared and growled

"If you did anything to hurt him I swear-"

"No! you have it all wrong...  
You see...his cousin Onodera Ritsu...is dead"

..."

**_CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Yuu dropped his phone on the hard tile floor before sprinting out of the house

He ran and ran as fast as he could  
Faster and faster

Only now realizing that is was raining  
No not raining  
It was pouring

But he kept running  
And refused to stop no matter what

His only thoughts were finding Haru

He kept going and going, and somehow he ended on top of a large sandy (now it's muddy) cliff  
He looked around just about to give up hope until

...

THERE!

sitting on the muddy ground was Haru

Yuu furred his brows in concern before slowly walking towards him

Haru felt warm arms wrap around him and turned to see Yuu.

Yuu felt his heart shatter the moment he saw those broken baby blues

Haru muttered quietly as tears flowed down his cheeks like a raging waterfall

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone"

* * *

_SAGA/ODA:_

These two were found sitting in Takano's appartment  
...playing a game of cards

"Got any 3's?"

Just as Oda was about to answer the door creaked open and in came Takano

Without so much as a glance he walked slowly almost as though his whole world was ripped away from him

**A/N: IT KIND OF WAS...DON'T YOU THINK SO?**

to his bedroom

Oda quickly jumped up and rushed over to him

"Wait!"

Takano stopped and felt his heart break a bit more

"Ummm... Where is my future self"

Takano muttered an answer in response quietly but loud enough for Saga and Oda to hear

"He's dead...  
...He sacrificed himself to save me..."

Oda felt his knees go weak and fell down onto his hands and knees  
Feeling as though he was going to throw up

Saga sat there with wide shocked eyes thinking

_'He hates my future self and yet he cares enough to do that?'_

Then the kiss that he and Oda had saw came to mind

_'oh fuck'_

Oda suddenly stood up and said

"I am going to bed goodnight"

He then started to walk away not really paying attention to where he was headed  
...until

_**BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM**_

He hit his head on the wall face first

Saga let out a soft chuckle thinking

_'What is he doing?'_

Oda quickly looked up at Saga with his face bright red. Before quickly shuffling out of the apartment in embarrassment

Leaving a seriously confused Saga with a racing heart

_**BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP**_

_**BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP **_

_**BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP**_

The only thought Saga had at that moment was

_'What is this?'_

* * *

**OKAY THERE YOU GO**

**I THOUGHT I WOULD SOMEWHAT LIGHTEN THE SAD MOOD**

**SO NOW SAGA IS IN LOVE WITH ODA XD**

**SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
WHAT WILL BE REVEALED?  
WILL HAITANI GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM  
WILL OUR MYSTERY FEMALE FRIEND REVEAL HERSELF  
WHO REACTS NEXT?  
WILL TAKANO EVER GET HIS HAPPY ENDING?  
****WILL I EVER STOP ASKING YOU GUYS QUESTIONS YOU DON'T KNOW YET?**

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT**

**IT JUST CANNOT BE TAKANO  
HE IS LAST**

**BYE BYE!**


	7. Is Blood Always Thicker?

**HEY IN THIS CHAPTER IT'S GOING TO BE AN-CHAN AND RITSU'S PARENTS POV**

**ALL I CAN SAY IS...READ...IF YOU DARE**

**HARU BELONGS TO SHAY-SAN**

**ALSO I WAS LISTENING TO REALLY SAD MUSIC WHILE WRITING THIS SO**

**I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO SOME WHILE READING!**

**ALSO I RECOMMEND HAVING A BOX OF TISSUES WITH YOU!**

* * *

_Nobody's POV:_

Gentle footsteps echoed loudly in the large abandoned mansion. Hearing the footsteps, the three turned to see...

A young beautiful woman, with long mid-back length silky straight raven black hair, and large shiny light violet and gold eyes. (Her eyes are violet, but if you look closely you can see a bit of gold)

She wore a light purple mini-skirt, knee-length pure white boots, white gloves, and a purple mid-riff tank top.

Her bangs were parted in the middle, and on the top of her head was a small tiara.

Mr. Onodera stood up and asked

"Who are you? You said that this is important."

The woman sighed and responded

"My name is irrelevant, however what I am about to tell you isn't."

This time it was Mrs. Onodera who spoke

"What do you have to tell us, me and my husband are very busy people you know?"

The woman looked straight at Mrs. Onodera and tilted her head to the side slightly before asking, "What do you know of your son?"

An-chan then decided to speak for the first time, "What does Ricchan have to do with this?"

The woman frowned slightly before answering

"Before I tell you this, I must explain everything okay? Alright, Onodera Ritsu fell in love for the first time when he was 12. He truly and wholeheartedly loved this person, he even kinda stalked this person in his own and very cute way. Three years later, on his fourth year stalking he confessed his love for this person. This person however grew up with parents far too selfish to care for their own child. Therefore seeing someone like Ritsu ticked them off and they wanted to crush his illusions and seriously break hi from the inside out, leaving Ritsu as hollow as they constantly feel. But in the end they ended up falling head over heels madly in love with Ristu, and the two dated for a while, Ritsu was insecure about the relationship between the two and when he asked about it...let's just say that he didn't get the answer he wanted. He then went study abroad in England.

10 years later the two meet again, except as co-workers, when the two realized it was each other to say the least they were truly shocked. The two worked along side one another, and fell in love once again, so Mrs. Onodera, as you now know Ritsu did in fact have someone he loved dearly. However Ristu didn't want to admit how he felt for the longest time, he recently accepted his feelings towards his boss."

Everyone was in shock, their eyes wide and mouths dropped open...except An-chan. Mrs. Onodera was the one to break the tense silence.

"...Why didn't Ristu, just tell us?"

The woman turned to her and stared for a good while before saying, "...how would you react? You can't even talk to him without shoving the ARRANGED marriage the he NEVER wanted in his face."

Another tense silence echoed painfully in the room before the woman spoke again "Plus there's the fact that the person Ritsu loves just so happens to be a MAN."

* * *

"But that is not what I came here to talk about."

The woman's eyes became moist and misty she looked at the three before saying

"Ritsu got a letter saying that someone was going to kill his lover, so he went to confront this person...however Ritsu lost his life in the process...I am so so so sorry for your lost."

* * *

An-chan immediately broke down but honestly who could blame her? Ritsu was her best friend, she will never forget how they met

_Flashback:_

_Tears streamed down the 5 year old girl's face like an angry waterfall that refuses to show mercy. She was crying so hard she didn't realize that someone had walked up to her, that is until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder._

_She snapped her head in the others direction and her little 5 year old heart fluttered slightly at the sight in front of her._

_There stood a little boy that was around her own age, he had concern written all over his face, that was young 6 year old Onodera Ritsu_

_"Are you okay Kohitana-chan?"_

_She shook her head furiously crying out_

_"Nobody likes me! Nobody wants to be my friend!"_

_Ritsu then automatically answered with an adorable smile that made him seem far more cu th he already was_

_"I like you, and I want to be your friend"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mr. Onodera on the other hand felt nothing, no pain, no sorrow, just...nothing.

All he felt was a deep empty, and hollow feeling within his heart

His son is dead

His son...is dead

His...son...is...dead...

**HIS SON IS DEAD!**

Like a ton of bricks, he fell hands and knees onto the cold ground. Even the smallest movement hurt like hell for him. His breaths came out rough and rugged. His eyes became moist and misty.

He failed as a father. There was no other explanation for this. He could have stopped Ritsu from going to England, or transferring companies...but he didn't

All he wanted was for his son live a long and successful life. For Ritsu to be selfish at times and work hard for what he wanted. But most of all, he wanted Ritsu to be happy. His heart broke every single time he saw Ritsu's normally bright and love filled green eyes, red and puffy.

That's why he didn't stop Ritsu, that's why he never wanted Ritsu to take over the family company, not because he didn't believe in Ritsu, goodness no! He is very well aware how capible Ristu is, in fact he was absolutely furious when he heard Ritsu's former co-workers say that Ritsu was only riding hit coat-tails because he knew first hand how hard of a worker his son is. He didn't want him to take it over simply because he knew that Ritsu wouldn't be very happy. Same goes for the engagement between Ritsu and An-chan.

His son, the precious life that he helped create, did he ever tell Ritsu how proud he is of him?Or how he worries about him? Or did he even call him to say hello? Or even so much as an "I love you"?

He speak and reads English very fluently and the saying "you never know what you have until it's gone" has never felt so true

At that moment he realized that half of his world has been ripped away from him

Ritsu, his son, his flesh and blood, the piece of him that is within another person.

His shoulders shook violently, as sobs escaped through tightly cenched teeth. The warm tears slid from his cheeks to his chin and onto the floor

He placed his hand on his face at a week and desperate attempt to wipe the never ending tears as he cursed all the gods for giving him such a precious treasure...only to snatch him away

Only two words escaped his mouth

_"My son"_

* * *

Mrs. Onodera was full of unstable and mixed emotions. She was angry, confused, and even empty...but most of all, she was absolutly heartbroken and downright devistated.

Her son was in love, and she never thought to consider Ritsu's feelings. She called him often, but only to talk about An-chan.

Regret hit her hardcore in her newly broken heart.

She was only trying to help him, she had watched her son grow up, and become a polite and amazing handsome young man. Ritsu is the only child she'll ever have. So it's only natural for her to worry about him right?

Ritsu couldn't even trust her enough to tell her that he was in love with a man. Sure she most likely would've reacted badly at first...but she would've come to accept it. She couldn't bring herself to live a life that doesn't involve her precious son.

As her husband collapsed she felt tears streaming down her baby face, a gene that Ritsu got from her.

She closed her eyes slowly as she thought of her son, the miracle the gods have given her and her beloved.

She remembered the day Ritsu started Elementary school, she remembered reading bed time stories to him, comforting him when he had a nightmare, and all of those times when her husband was out at a bussiness trip and Ritsu spent the whole day with her, and the horror she felt when she found out that her son ate fast food, and even the fear and worry she felt when Ritsu went study abroad and left Onodera Publishing.

But most of all she remembered how much she cared for him. How her worry for her son sent her to the hospital.

Her son

...

And like her husband she once again cursed the gods for taking her own flesh an blood offspring...the only child she will ever have.

The three barely moved all cursing the gods for allowing such a tragic and painful event to occur.

* * *

**WELL HERE WE GO I FINALLY UPDATED! xD**

**AND OUR MYSTERY FRIEND FINALLY SHOWS HERSELF**

**WHO'S POV DO YOU WANT NEXT?**

**IT JUST CAN'T BE TAKANO**


End file.
